first loves
by The Seventh Hokage
Summary: sakura haruna, pretty smartkinda popular, she has it all that is almost all,her family is a wreck!that is until the first day of 10 grade when she meets sasuke uchiha,the handsome loner whom she falls in love with and guess what they evan work for the sam
1. first sights

i do not own naruto evan though i wish i owned sasuke...

PLEASE BE NICE...this is my first naruto story so i hope you all like it...

Chp.1 first sights

It was a quite calm saturday morning as the Haruna family sat down for breakfast.

"this is nice."the 15 year old pink haired girl said picking up a fork.her father smiled at her.

"ya it is sakura its not everyday we get to do this."

"its nice to be a real family.''sakuras mother said piking up the morning paper and handing it to her husband.

"so..."sakura said but she was interupted by one of her mothers cell phones

"oh...hold on i need to take this."she siad grabbing it and walking off.

"well atleast i still got you."Sakura smiled at her father.he glanced at his watch

"uh...actually hun im late for an appointment."he said kissing her on the forhead and walking out the door.her father never spent any alone time with her any more...he allways had a excuses.

somewhere down the hall there house phone started ringing.

"god...who else wants to ruin my life."she siad quitly sulking to answer it.

"Haruna residents how may i help you."She siad quitly wipping a tear away from her eye.

"Hey...sakura need a ride."a cheery vioce said at the end off line.

'hey naruto...Sure couldnt hurt."She replied back.Evan though he wasnt old enough to drive...the teachers loved naruto so he got away with things.

"you dont sound so good..."Naruto replied.Sakura smirked at the phone.

"See.you in ten minutes."sakura hung up.naruto was always a little nosey.

out side naruto honked his horn.

"HURRY UP SAKURA WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"naruto yelled sakura grabbed her bag and ran out side she started running tward her usual seat besides naruto...but hinatawas sitting there  
"hi...sakura..."She said in a quite voice.Sakura half smiled half frowned at her.  
"hey hinata."She threw her bag in the back seat of the convertible and jumped in.

"So...where to hinata."Naruto questioned.Take a left up here and its the first house onthe left."She replied in a whispere.

"What are we doing.?"sakura asked almost impatienly.

"Picking up someone for the first day of school."narto answered  
''his name is sasuke...''hinata added as they pulled up to the house behind sakuras.Naruto honked the horn and a tall black haired boy walked out.

_wow...hes so ...hot!_sakura thought as he sat down besides her.

"hello..sasuke."hinata and naruto greeted him.sasuke looked away.  
''Hi"he whispered back.hinata gave sakura the well..introduce your selfglare as they took off.Sakura swallowed hard and smiled.

"Hi...im sakura"She said sticking out her hand so they could shake hands.he just stared at it for a few minutes with a questioning gaze...

Sorry this all i can write for now...please review and message!


	2. discovery

Sasuke shook Sakura's out srtechted hand and smirked.  
"So...your the Haruno..."He smiled as naruto started the car agian.Sakura looked stricken and managed the words "What...huh"  
"Hinata has told me alot about you...you know your popularity and all..."Sakure answered her and sat back, looking up at the sky.  
"Funny...she never mentioned you..."Sakura growled as she glared the Hyuga down..Hinata twisted uncomfortably in her seat as they pulled into the parking lot of the school "Figures I asked her not to say anything."Sasuke laughed and climbed out of the vehicle.  
"So Sasuke where ya from..."Naruto Asked as he walked beside his soon to be rival.  
"Thats non of your concern...dobe."Sasuke officialy proclaimed Naruto's new nickname.  
"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" NAruto shouted as he tried to attack beut Sakura held him back; :calm down...lets just get through today..."she mumbled as they entered the building.  
"I agree with her...be good you too..."Hinata whispered loud enough for them to hear.  
"Well...I have algebra first hour so i will see you later!"Sakura smiled and quickly took off.She wanted to get to class early but somthing about that Uchiha made her stop and look back.  
"Saki-chan Be careful!"Some one yelled.Sakura turned just in time to keep herself from falli.  
Sasuek watched as sakura caught her balance with almost in human precision and smirked."i see..."He mumbled under his breath as he walked Hinata to her first class.  
"hey in! thanks..."Sakura smiled as she apoproached one of her other friends.  
"No problem! Who's the hottie?"Ino asked watching Sasuke walk off.  
"Teh new kid..."Sakura siad with a dreamy vioce.  
"Hey Saki get your head out off the clouds...dont forget about our mission today!"Ino Replied as they entered thier first class.  
"I know..."Sakura answered with a deppressing tone as the first bell sounded.  
-  
en minutes through the first class a small bell sounded and Ino and Sakura rasied thier hands quickly.  
"What is it girls...?"The teacher asked sounding annoyed.  
"We have an appiontment with the counsler!"Tehy replied at the same time.  
"Alright hurry!"Their teacher ordered...for she new thioer real perpose...and it had nothing to do with the counsler.  
-  
sorry all this is all i got done! im tired so night! 


	3. discovery part two

Sakura and Ino quickley ran down the hall way and out side the building where they were met by Naruto,Hinata and...Sasuke!  
"HEy what are you doing here!?!"Sakura asked in confusion as they came to the street.  
"Well it just happens that i work for the same hidden shinobi village that you guys do"  
Sakusuke smirked at her and began tword the woods.  
"Well...Whats the chances of that..."Ino Replied as she walked next to the raven haired shinobi;"My names Yamanaka Ino.."She introduced herself.Sasuke looked at her and frowned slightly.  
"I know..."Was his only reply.  
"So...i see you have met the new shinobi..."A voice spoke from the woods.  
"Yes tsunade-sensei.We have."Sakura replied sarcastically as there hokage walked forward.  
"I guess you all want to know why I summoned you here."Tsunade smiled at the kids and waited for a reply, but the five only looked bored.  
"This mission will determine the next Hokage..."Tsunades voice tralied off slightly.  
"What why!!!!!"Naruto shouted in disbeliefe that Granny Tsunade wouldnt lead them.  
"Well I guess you all should know that im"  
-  
Sorry i cant write anymore and decided to leave you hangin!!!!lol please read and bear with me on my short chapters!!!!

-sakura 


End file.
